


as easy as...

by crimsonrosepetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I took some things and ran with them, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonrosepetals/pseuds/crimsonrosepetals
Summary: Sometimes, it doesn't have to be so hard, or so grand, or so loud.Sometimes, it's as easy as this.





	as easy as...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone. 
> 
> I just really wanted to write something short, and hopefully sweet, and easy, with them.

Sometimes, it doesn't need to be so hard.

(There aren't any of those threatening, relationship-ending misunderstandings; no rivals coaxing out green-eyed monsters from out of nowhere - at least, not in that sense; no sleepless, tear-filled nights of angst and pining.)

It doesn't have to be so grand.

(There isn't a big, dramatic moment; no great epiphanies; nothing quite so loud, nor ostentatious - the confrontation at that first training camp notwithstanding.)

Sometimes, it's as easy as this.

\- - - - - - -

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk home together, as they always have, after volleyball practice. 

It's a little late, but it can't be helped; they have another practice match with Nekoma coming up, and training stretched on for a while today with everyone staying behind a little longer to work on their skills after the official end of the club day. They've gotten really tired of flying falls at this point, and the desire to avoid them almost matches the pure and simple drive to win.

(Tsukishima remembers the way Yamaguchi's usual easy-going grin had transformed into an almost-smirk when Nishinoya failed to receive that last float serve of his. It meant having to end practice without having been able to block anything else, but the blond didn't really mind.)

It's a cool, picturesque night, quiet except for the chirping of crickets; a waxing crescent moon casting light on the two second-years; stars scattered in random constellations across the black-blue sky.

Tadashi has just finished recounting one of the stories Yachi had told him earlier (with Hinata making his customary sound effects that the brown-haired teen did not bother to imitate, for Tsukki's sake), and the usual companionable silence has draped itself around their shoulders as they make their way to Tsukishima's house, where Yamaguchi would be spending the night.

At about one block away from his house, the taller boy stops; the younger one also halts beside him. Slim, slender fingers wrap around the headphones hanging around their owner's neck.

"Tadashi." he says. 

The use of his first name surprises Yamaguchi a little; his eyebrows twitch up slightly, and he tilts his head to the left. Tsukishima hasn't called him that in a long time. Not since they were kids, he thinks.

"What is it, Tsukki?"

The blond regards him quietly for a moment, his golden-brown gaze following the trail of freckles splashed over his cheeks, his nose, before meeting his eye; seemingly searching for something in the other boy's hazel-gray ones that look two shades darker in the dim light of the moon, the stars, and the streetlights than they do in the light of the sun. Yamaguchi isn't sure, but he thinks he sees a slight tinge of rose smoothing slowly over Tsukishima's face.

"Tadashi," the older boy says again. "You know I like you, right?"

Hazel-gray eyes widen, and their owner can't help the vaguely surprised inhale at the unexpected question. Yamaguchi thinks.

"...well -"

Well.

Yamaguchi thinks of the little things. A water bottle, or a towel, being pressed into his shaking hands after a grueling day of club; words that don't sound all that much to others who don't know how to read between the lines, or beneath the flatness of a tone to understand the encouragement they do convey; the way Tsukki tries harder to block the strikes that come from his serves that opposing teams manage to receive. 

He thinks of the way their shoulders, or the backs of their hands, brush together when they walk; the way Tsukki almost looks put down on days he can't walk home with him because he has practice with Shimada-san; the way Tsukki's pride is a quiet thing that glows, directed at him when his serves get better and better.

Thinks of the way Tsukki lets him rest his head on his shoulder when they're watching a movie despite him knowing that Yamaguchi will always fall asleep eventually; of sharing earbuds while they study together; of splitting strawberry cheesecake; of how Tsukki still has the stuffed dinosaur Yamaguchi gave him for his tenth birthday.

He thinks of the way Tsukki glances at him, watches him from the corner of his eye when he thinks Tadashi can't see. The same way Tadashi does, but towards him.

It's not...underwhelming, exactly. But he realizes that yes, he does know. He thinks he always has.

"...yeah." he says, his voice soft, but sure. "I know. The same way I like you, right?"

"...yeah." The corner of Tsukki's lips lift up in a half-smile. He has come quite a long way enough from the prickly porcupine he had been just a little over a year ago. Granted, his tongue is still as sharp and as clever as ever, he still gets easily annoyed at Hinata and Kageyama, and he still barely smiles. But he's freer with them around Yamaguchi. 

Just another one of those things, really.

Tadashi really couldn't have missed it.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just checking." Tsukki starts walking once again, trusting his best friend to fall into step beside him.

Yamaguchi smiles. "Okay, Tsukki."

Their hands brush again as they walk, but this time, they reach out and hold on until they get to the Tsukishimas' front door.

There are no other discussions, and no further advances, but there don't have to be just yet.

There is time enough to figure the rest out.

So just turning in beside each other in a bed that should no longer be able to fit them - Yamaguchi's head tucked snugly under Tsukishima's chin - is fine enough.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
